


Nico Attacks: A Campfire Tale

by lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Children, F/F, Halloween, Next Gen, NicoMaki, OC, Phobia, Soldier Game, Spooky, good clean sexy spooky fun, good clean spooky fun, nozoeli - Freeform, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond
Summary: Ayase Eli, Sonoda Umi, and Nishikino Maki are making their way through the woods around the Nishikino mountain camp during the annual Muse Autumn camping trip. Will they be tripped up? How afraid of the dark is Eli? What will happen next?
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	1. In the Woods

The sun had set. Late September warm light was done and October chill had crept in. Soldier Game, braving the night, had set out, backpacks and thermoses, to track the trail left...Eli’s jaw throbbed. The shivers would start there. Tighter grip on the flashlight, speed up to be closer to Umi and Maki. Too close, Umi screamed and jumped back, batting at the air over her head.

“What happened?” Eli screeched.

“Nico.” Maki hissed, as she pulled at something, her voice grim, her flashlight shining on the thing in her palm.She held a small doll, dark blue black hair, empty eyes.

“Of course, Nico. She never forgets anything” Umi groaned. “This isn’t going to be fun, is it.”

“Not for us.” Maki sighed, as music, a slightly out of tune piano playing Bach, started to filter through the trees.

“I need a drink.” Eli sat, grabbing the thermos, pouring out dark liquid with a shaky hand, but screaming and spitting it out as it touched her lips. “That’s not hot chocolate.”

Maki took the mug with a smile, “That’s because my wife packed the food, not yours. And I love cider.”

“Stay alert.” Umi ordered, her eyes still on the forest. She’d switched her flashlight to the red bulb, “We don’t know what we’re walking into.”

Eli rifled through her backpack, finally finding a chocolate bar, “Just give me a minute.”

“C’mon, Umi. This is a joke. We don’t have to worry. Eli gets a little scared…”

“Hey!” Eli grumped through a mouthful of chocolate.

Maki continued, pouring herself more cider. “We find where they’ve camped, have a laugh, kiss and make up, see what our children have carved into their pumpkins.”

Umi was creeping ahead, testing out the path cautiously. “Nico’s taunts and texts seemed more...devious than other years.”

Eli swallowed her chocolate, “What did you do, Maki?”

“Everything is fine between me and Nico-chan.” Maki sounded shrill.

A howling wind noise started intensifying and the music picked up a chorus of howls.

“Sure it is.” Eli zipped up her jacket. “Hey, Umi, are you liquid proofed?”

“Why?”

“Just a feeling.”

“This is ridiculous.” Maki bulled ahead, swinging her backpack over her shoulder, strides confident until she tripped her way through a pile of leaves, twisting as she stumbled down the path. Suddenly orange flickering eyes lit in the gaps between the trees, so many Maki couldn’t immediately count them. She’d barely registered that they were carved pumpkins when they started to foam, fluorescent green fizzing as it seeped out and spread from both sides. Then there was a rustle a few steps ahead, and a huge pop, Eli screamed, and Maki heard things speeding through the air. And before she could figure out what was happening, Umi had tackled her from behind, and Maki was face down in a fluffy pile of sticky sweet soda foam.

Umi held them both down until she was sure there was not going to be another explosion.

“I think she left.” Umi whispered.

“She?”

“Someone had to dump the Mentos.” Umi had managed to avoid a facefull of the foam Maki was scraping off her cheeks. “What did you do to annoy Nico this time?”

###

“Mom!!! Wait!!!” 8 year old Dia was rushing as fast as she could, while trying to be quiet and keep up with Nico, who was nearly hopping with glee, giggling, as fellow 8 year old Tora danced along next to Nico, having inherited some of her mother, Hoshizora Rin’s speed.

“Don’t drop the camera, bun.” Nico stage whispered.

“I won’t.” Dia’s indignant tone carried.

Nico figured they’d gotten far enough away from the trail that they could slow down. She didn’t want to be near Umi’s deadly aim when there were pumpkin guts close at hand. She crouched down, pulling Tora in and waiting for Dia.

“That was so cool.” Tora spun, arms in the air, “Let’s do some more. Auntie Maki looked so silly.” Tora dove at the ground like Maki falling into the pumpkin foam.

Nico glanced at her watch, “I promised your moms I’d get you back to camp. It’s time for roasted sweet potatoes.”

“Those are Ruby’s favorite.” Dia announced as she pulled Tora up.

“Nico knows.”

“I can lead us back. It’s that way.” Dia flung out an arm, in a direction Nico realized was the opposite of the camp thanks to trail signs she’d left. Dia wasn’t the best with directions. She’d gotten lost in Tokyo’s train station recently.

“C’mon this way, Dia.”

“What about Mama? Won’t she be lost?”

“Nico has a few more tricks. But we need to get you back to camp.”

“I’ll take them.” A low growly voice boomed out of the trees near Dia and Tora, as hands grabbed their shoulders, Tora jumped and grabbed Nico, Dia running behind her mother.

Nico squeaked and jumped, “NOZOMI!!”

Nozomi laughed, hugging Tora, while Nico turned to embrace a shaking Dia. “Can’t let you have all the fun this camping trip, Nico-chi.”

“Just get them back to camp, okay.” Nico knelt next to her daughter, taking the camera, “Give Ruby a kiss for me, bun.”

“Okay, Mom.”

“Nico loves you.” A hug and Nico watched two little miracles follow Nozomi back to where the rest of 𝝁’s was having a more fireside adventure.

###

Maki had gotten most of the pumpkin off. Umi was searching for traps and Eli was searching for a reason.

“So, you don’t remember, Nico, your wife, a walking neon sign of emotions, being annoyed at you. Spent any nights on the couch recently?”

In this light, it was hard to read Maki’s face for a blush.

“Maki?”

“Not recently, all right,” Maki kicked through pumpkins, further soaking her boots. “For some reason, Nico got upset a couple of months ago when I mentioned Ruby was growing up and we were slowing down. I thought we were past that.”

“What EXACTLY did you say?” Eli knew part of why Nico was a walking neon sign was that Maki was sometimes impervious to hints or clues.

Maki rubbed the back of her neck. “Nico was maturing. And being a mother was a good look on her.”

“You said Nico was maturing?”

“An obvious lie.” Umi deadpanned as she returned to the group.

“It was romantic.”

Eli shook her head.

“It was supposed to be.”

“Okay, the trail seems clear ahead.” Umi prompted, as the conversation lulled, “We let Maki take the lead…”

“Why?” Maki whined.

Eli and Umi glared in response.

Maki sighed, “Right.”

“And we proceed as if we have everything under control, no matter what happens.” Umi decided. The rest of Soldier Game nodded their agreement.

Three flashlights, three friends, three sets of boots stepping bravely forward. The illusion of confidence lasted until Eli’s flashlight flickered out, followed by Umi’s, then Maki’s. There was almost solid darkness blanketing everything, wind creaking whistling warnings, and Eli suddenly had Umi in a bear hug from behind.

“I am not carrying you.” Umi grunted.

“Or holding your hand.” Maki snarled.

“NOZOMI!”

###

Tora was back. Hanayo relaxed. Nozomi had brought her back to the campsite, along with Dia, who was stacking a s’more, sitting next to a sleepy Ruby. The Kurosawa née Yazawa-Nishikino family had been camping over much of the world, and the American camp staple, s’mores, was one of the girls’ favorite treats. Now, Hanayo only had to worry about Rin, who had just taken Eli and Nozomi's oldest twin, 10 year old Vik, into the woods to meet Nico for some more mischief.

“It was so cool, Mom.” Tora was bouncing, too revved up, but Nico-time was a shot of adrenaline, “We dropped the Mentos, there was fizzing and WHOOOSH.” Tora spun, “Goop everywhere, Auntie Maki looked so silly, sliding” Tora went to leap, but Hanayo caught her, reflexes honed from decades of keeping up with Rin.

“Auntie Hanayo.” Dia was in front of Hanayo, frowning.

“Yes, Dia-chan?”

“When are my parents coming back? Ruby’s tired.”

Ah, Hanayo had planned for this. “You both are going to sleep with Tora and Rin and me, tonight.”

“Oh cool! PILLOWFIGHT!” Tora grabbed a stick and some marshmallows, “Make me a s’more first, Dia-bolical.”

Dia hesitated, staring at Hanayo. “Ruby might get scared.”

“We’ll make sure she doesn’t, right Dia-chan.” Hanayo soothed, “I know some good stories.”

“Ruby likes stories.”

A worried Teddy threw open the tent flap where she and Kaito and Kotori were playing Animal Crossing. “Mommy, Aunt Nico’s new video message is about Mom’s flashlight dying. She sounds mean”

Nozomi growled and grabbed her phone, texting, “NICO-CHI? No flashlight?”

A quick answer.

N: Have a plan. Stand down. Don’t text me.

Kotori, her hand on her 5 year old son Kaito’s shoulder, followed Teddy out. “Is there a problem?”

“Just Nico.”

Kotori giggled, “Good. Umi needs some inspiration.”

Smiling, Hanayo shook her head, surprised by how even now, surrounded by their children, in the middle of the night, in the middle of the woods, sometimes, just sometimes, it still felt like those sunny afternoons in the Idol Research Club.

###

Screw it, Maki thought, once she was near the main house, it was going to be a bath. A long, hot bath. Alone. Soda mixed with pumpkin guts was --no surprise - disgustingly sticky and if Nico, the person responsible for this, thought Maki was planning to get anywhere near her any time soon, she could think some more. Maki was going to be alone, in a flannel bathrobe, watching cartoons, eating leftover lasagna as soon as she could.

“Maki.” Umi hissed in her ear.

“What?” Maki snapped.

“This is your property. What’s the quickest way to camp?Staying on the trail is only making us targets.”

Maki was pretty sure there was a small clearing coming up, one they’d often used to camp when it was only family. From there, it would be easy to plot a path to the house.

Light flickered ahead. Eli suddenly sped up, pushing between Umi and Maki. Umi grabbed for her and missed, hissing, “It’s a trap.”

“Don’t care.” was Eli’s reply as she rushed by.

Umi grunted, “We need to be more careful.”

“Yeah, Nico-chan’s tricky.”

Umi snorted, “Devious, diabolical, duplicitous. These are all more precise choices.”

Maki ignored Umi, grabbing a stick to prod the ground in front of them.

“HE…” Eli started to shout and then there was no voice.

Umi and Maki glanced at each other, hearing dragging noises, watching the light flicker ahead of them, shadows of movement obvious as the path narrowed, trees leaning in with a prickly tease, before they stepped in to the clearing.

In the middle of the clearing, on a slight hill, stood a tilting scarecrow, leering face carved out of a pale gourd, spotlight illuminating Eli’s coat draped over its shoulders.


	2. And Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Nico done with Eli? And what else lies waiting for Maki and Umi?

Umi examined the ground where the path opened, her keychain flashlight still working, “Definitely more sets of feet than just Eli and Nico, one of them smaller.”

“So one of the children?”

Umi shrugged, “It doesn’t look like anyone got dragged off so Eli must have gone...willingly?”

Maki was only half listening to Umi. The music had been gone for awhile now, but now a more insistent, probably artificial, wind noise started to rise.

“Something’s going to happen.” Maki hissed.

“Sprint across or move along the trees?”

“If that’s a portable lantern, we should grab it. And I’m going to head for the house. I think it’s that way.” Maki pointed to the right.

“So would that be a predictable choice?”

Maki huffed, “Probably.”

Umi unbelted her hatchet.

“This isn’t war.”

Umi’s face, in the LED bright of the keychain flashlight, was Honoka choosing bread serious, “you know Nico better than I do, what do you think is going to happen?”

Maki deflated, “Yeah, you might have to cut us out of netting.”

“Is everything between you two a duel?”

“Maybe.” Unexpectedly, Maki grinned, “Nico never backs down, never stops pushing. It’s always an adventure.”

“She could decide to call it a night and I would be thrilled.”

Maki chuckled, “Won’t happen.”

“Whose side are you on?”

Maki sprinted for the lantern but as she grabbed it, a howl started, one voice joined by another then another. Maki headed for what she thought was the path to the house but before she took more than two steps, the scarecrow started to move. Umi saw it grab her by the throat.

“Maki!”

It seemed like an hour, but it was probably only nine seconds before Umi moved, sprinting to where Maki was struggling and cursing. As Umi was realizing Maki was in no real danger, Maki threw the camping lantern away, and the scarecrow was dragged forward by the wires attaching it, just far enough that Umi’s legs were entangled as she approached. Umi pitched toward Maki, twisting so the hatchet threatened no one. Maki grumped, skipping to the side.

“Keep that away from me. Nico forgot you’re always armed.”

“I am always prepared.” Umi sheathed her hatchet again.

Maki kicked the scarecrow, then decided to stomp on it for more catharsis.

“That’s Eli’s jacket.”

“I don’t care.”

The howls were picking up, and music was back.

“Really, Nico, can’t you come up with anything other than Bach?” Maki shouted into the night.

“It is a classic horror mood.”

Maki rolled her eyes, “She could have at least thrown in Saint-Saëns Danse Macabre. Or something modern.” Another shout into the night. “It’s not like she doesn’t know death metal exists.”

The sounds started changing, a shift from organ to a screech of metal crashing in a guitar riff.

“Thank you!” Maki shouted.

“Let’s not help the people attempting to terrify us.” Umi was taking cautious steps toward the tree line as branches shook menacingly. Suddenly, a spotlight glared directly in their eyes, and after it dimmed, black spots swimming in their vision, howls and guitars speeding up, gritty voices grinding out indecipherable lyrics, at least three songs shoved into a sonic blender, with that cacophony as a backdrop, the shifting shadows ahead turned animal. And started to growl.

###

When Eli saw the light, it triggered a rushing need to get closer. She couldn’t see anything ahead of her, barely felt anything as she pushed between Maki and Umi, her feet speeding her through the cloying darkness, even though part of her mind was screaming “That’s how the flame gets the moth,” it was not screaming loud enough to silence the terror of DARK.

As soon as there were no tree branches for Eli to thrash through, she felt hands pulling her to the side.

“HE…” She yelled but a grimy, sweaty hand clamped over her mouth and two people wrestled her forward. A child stood, shadowed by the camping lantern that was her current obsession, one of the twins.

Eli relaxed slightly when she heard Vik’s bright voice whispering “We’re saving you, Mom.”

Nico and Rin had Eli in a fairly tight grip, Nico hissing, “You say anything or run, I kill the light.”

Vik was smiling up at Eli, in a gray hoodie with adorable wolf ears. Rin and Nico were also wearing them.

“I’m going to sit,” Eli whispered softly, her legs too shaky to do anything.

Nico sighed, but nodded. “Gimme your shirt?”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Vik stood next to Eli, blue eyes wide, “Are Auntie Umi and Maki scared? Dia said her Mama was so grumpy about the pumpkin guts. How come we never have fun like this?”

Because Nozomi doesn’t enjoy terrifying me when small children are awake, Eli answered in her head, but she hugged Vik, “Every family has their own traditions.”

“This is so cool.” Vik was literally bouncing, spinning around the tilting pole while Nico was attaching wires to the scarecrow, while Vik was putting their ballet warm up exercises to good use. “Auntie Nico is the best.”

Eli shook her head, amused, happy that a Vik she was getting too used to seeing sullen and withdrawn was giving every sign they were having a great time. For that, she would forgive Nico many things.

Vik handed Eli a gray hoodie, “Help us howl, Mom.”

Eli thought about the DARK and then she looked at the brilliant smile on her child’s face. This was a crossroad and she knew which path to pick.

“Your mother always says I’d look cute with a tail.”

###

Maki and Umi backed up, instinctively.

“You know that’s probably just Nico and Rin, right?” Umi hissed.

“My feet won’t move forward.”

The shadows pushed closer, the forest was moving forward as metal guitar strings shrieked ‘til they shredded and clanks and chalkboard scratches answered growls. It was amazingly effective,

Umi recovered first. Which Maki only realized when she backed into something solid.

“Nico doesn’t scare me.” Umi stated, with zero conviction.

“Liar.”

And then three running, hunched ‘creatures’ rushed toward them, circling them, growling, laughing, unrecognizable, faces smeared with dark makeup. Umi braced herself, Maki went for the treeline, but the middle ‘creature’, rolled in front, so Maki stumbled forward over them, grabbing at them but only pulling off their hoodie.

Someone pulled Maki up and as she turned, she screamed at a looming HUGE inflatable glow in the dark skeleton bobbing behind Umi. Throwing the hoodie in frustration at Umi, Maki leaned over, hands on knees to catch her breath. “Dammit, Nico.”

And then Umi said something unexpected. “I apologize.”

“For what?”

“This is not solely your fault.”

Umi got weirdly formal at the strangest times. Maki raised her head and waited for the full explanation as Umi examined the hoodie.

“Nico is not working alone. Kotori made these. I recognize them.”

“So what did you do?” Maki snapped.

“Nothing.”

Silence. Bordering on angry silence. Maki never liked teasing. Umi sighed.

“Kotori might have remembered that after the Halloween Hell Cruise, I wrote Aizuwakamatsu no Yurei.”

Her award winning play. Maki knew Umi hadn’t been writing. So Kotori was worried. Ha. Everyone has interfering wives. And the Halloween Hell Cruise had been a Nico Nightmare. Maki shuddered at the memory.

“So if my wife is devious and diabolical, what’s yours?"

“Crafty.” Umi said proudly. “And caring.”

Maki stomped into the darkness, muttering something that rhymed with “tripped.”

Umi stood, watching the bobbing, grinning, glowing skeleton. Then she reached into a pocket, pulled out her clasp knife, opened the blade, and punctured Mx. Bones with one swift motion. Air escaped with a whispering scream. Umi nodded her head, satisfied.

“Hey, that looked fun.” Maki grumped.

"Maybe you shouldn’t have stomped off.”

“Show off.”

Umi grinned.

“So how many more of these do you think Nico has planned?”

Maki shrugged, “She still seems to have infinite energy.”

“So not maturing?”

“Ha ha.”

“You’re enjoying this.”

“Aren’t you? It’s” Maki paused, “invigorating.” Maki and the lantern did a circle of the clearing, to check for clues, “Why’d you stop writing?”

“Exhausted. Kaito is a fine, intelligent child, but it’s exhausting.”

“I know.” Maki shot a glare back at Umi, “And Dia’s picked up some very judgy habits from a certain babysitter.”

“Your daughter’s manners are impeccable. She’s nothing like Nico.”

“You’re wrong there.” Maki pulled on a wire but it didn’t seem to connect to anything. “‘S funny, when I was younger I would have imagined me at a fancy black tie Halloween charity event with my supportive spouse who did most of the childcare while I lived at the hospital and then I met Nico and here we are.”

Umi considered that, “What else do you do when you fall in love with a brilliant, hard working career woman who wants a family and for you to keep being yourself? Support them like they support you.”

“Yeah.” Maki got to spend every day with music and people she loved. Because of Muse. And Nico. Other generations of Nishikinos had paintings, portraits stiff in oil to hang on walls, but for her family, it was a quick watercolor sketch Hanayo had made while Maki and Nico were having an impromptu concert with their daughters. It was Maki’s favorite piece of art, quick, lively, bright, made with love.

Maki found another wire and pulled. Netting crashed down around her, leaves scraping her cheeks. Nico wasn’t done yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey


	3. And Then There Was One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Umi make their separate ways back to camp while Maki's night of adventure continues.

Eli was concentrating on holding Vik’s hand tightly, but not too tightly as they made their way back to camp, focusing on the flashlight beam, forcing herself not to see out of the tunnel vision, not to hear the noises, focusing on how cute Vik looked, wolf ears bobbing as they happily chattered about how much fun camping was.

And then there was a brighter light ahead and a silhouette Eli would know anywhere. “Nozomi!”

“Mommy!” Vik ran toward Nozomi, who hefted them up easily with one arm. Nozomi might look soft, but Eli had always been impressed by her strength, both physical and emotional.

“Hi!” Nozomi’s voice was the warmth and bright Eli needed right now and she hurried to get in on the hug. “Missed you.”

A family moment and then Nozomi put Vik back down, “Why don’t you go find Teddy and tell her what you and Aunt Nico did.”

“Okay.”

Vik disappeared through the trees and then Nozomi snapped off the flashlight, causing Eli to freeze like ice had suddenly coalesced around her.

“Nozomi.” Eli couldn’t keep the whine out of her voice, “Turn that back on.”

“But Eli, you’re so cute when you’re clingy.”

“Nozomi!” Eli kept her hands behind her back, she’d learned long ago it was risky to reach for her wife when Nozomi was in this impish, playful mood, “Did you know Nico was going to this?”

Nozomi’s response was a giggle as she stepped closer to Eli, her hand reaching for Eli’s waist.

“But Maki’s having fun isn’t she?”

“I’m not.” Eli grumbled.

“You could be.”

“Nozomi.” Eli could feel the thrill, at war with the embarrassment and the fear. In the dark, she couldn’t see the dare in Nozomi’s eye, but it was a familiar mood. And they’d been busy, and not really had enough time for each other, Nozomi’s hands had just found that spot, and Eli could only feel Nozomi and not the tree at her back.

“You’re lovely,” Nozomi whispered and Eli reached forward to grab the steadiest support in her world.

###

“Caught.” Umi stated matter-of-factly as she lifted the net near Maki’s shoulder.

“Can you get this off me?”

Umi considered. The wind howled again, sounding even more artificial than 30 seconds ago. Then there was a weighted, expectant silence, long enough for Umi to pull out her clasp knife again and suddenly speakers blasted from everywhere, Maki and Umi and Eli’s Soldier Game singles vocal tracks amplified loud enough to make the leaves still clinging fall. But it wasn’t right. Maki frowned, her hands pulling at the netting, wanting to rip a hole so she could find the speakers and demolish them.

“That doesn’t sound...right.”

“It’s not...Nico-chan remixed it,” Maki’s voice was thin with anger, “She took the damn songs and transposed them into a major key. And picked up the tempo.”

“Why?”

Maki hissed, “She’s making it ‘cuter.’”

Umi froze, and then laughter roared out. “Hits you where it hurts.”

“My ears?” Maki raised her hands, the netting making the gesture slow.

“Your ego.”

“I don’t have an ego. This isn’t subjective in any way. There’s the songs the way I composed them and now, there’s the songs Nico’s bastardized.”

Umi held up her knife, sliding it under a string. And then, as Maki made encouraging sounds, Umi pulled the knife out, stepped back, and flipped it shut with a grand gesture.

“This really seems like a private marital squabble.”

“UMI!”

Umi nodded her head, “Yes, I think it’s time for the Diamond Princess to be rescued by her Ruby Rogue.”

“C’mon, Umi, don’t do this.”

“Thank Nico for the stimulating evening.”

“UMI!”

And with a bow, Umi wandered off, toward the main cabin, whistling “Cutie Panther.”

###

Laughter really was the cure for fright, Umi thought as she chuckled at the memory of Nico’s antics over the years, from the haunted doll set up in the club room to this. Always impressive attention to details. Nico had just started directing music videos. She was going to be really good at it, Umi realized. Now low drifts of mist rose around Umi from the creek to her left. Umi knelt her keychain flashlight shining on melting chunks of dry ice. Nico was close. Umi turned the light off and waited, listening.

A low groan started, rising in volume. Not Nico. She would have done a better job of disguising her voice and stretching out scary thrills. This was light, fast, silly...definitely Rin. Umi crept forward cautiously, waiting to trigger the opening act for whatever Nico had roped Rin into. With a loud crack, a branch swung, clearing two feet over where Maki’s head would have been (she’d gained 2 cm on Eli). Timed to the crack, a short ghost jumped at Umi.

“BOO!”

Umi laughed and put a hand on Rin’s shoulder, “Hi, Rin.”

“HEY! You’re supposed to be scared. You’re also supposed to be Maki.” Rin crossed her arms over, catching some of the folds of the sheet scattered with flourescents as she did. Nico must have a black light set up.

“Left Maki in the net.”

Rin thought about that for a few seconds, and then went to push past Umi, “I have to see that.”

Umi shook her head, “She’s probably out by now and looking for Nico.”

“Shoulda gotten a picture.”

“Who says I didn’t?”

“Let me see.”

“First, we get back to camp.” Umi glanced at her watch, also fluorescent under the black light, “It’s time for Kaito to go to bed. Kotori will indulge him.”

“We’re camping, Umi.”

“Routines are important.”

“Boo. Bedtimes are boring.”

“You have a child not a curfew, Rin.”

“You’ve never closed down anything in your life.”

“Just this conversation. Let’s go.” Umi had decoded Nico’s trail sign and set off for camp.

###

Maki wanted earplugs. This was the worst thing yet, this loop of Soldier Game and Bibi songs, twisted just enough to be annoying. Not even earplugs, she wanted to be a turtle, and pull her head in her shell, and just sit here and wait it out until Nico was bored or exhausted or out of ideas. But Nico was never out of ideas. That was part of the fascination, how Nico could hop with quicksilver speed from wild thought to weirder inspiration and still stay so solidly grounded as wife, mother, and professional. It was dizzying sometimes, but Nico always made sure they landed safely somewhere, usually bed.

Maki grimaced. It was too early for that thought, she was annoyed at Nico, not hot for Nico. Okay, always hot for Nico but there was definitely going to be a phase where she refused to admit it. Maki pulled at the netting, it still refused to just tear. She dropped to her knee, the edges were slightly weighted, but with careful movements, Maki managed to work it over her head. Shaking it off as she stood, she reoriented herself. Umi had left the camping lantern. There was nothing but trees and woody shadows to be seen as far as its light shone. Unless Nico had decided to impersonate a dryad, she wasn’t lingering to see Maki struggle with the net. Leave the music and run, that had been her strategy. Maybe Umi had stumbled over her.

The adrenaline buzz of a challenge was wearing off. If Maki had those speakers within reach, she’d rip them out of the trees. Umi had gone to the left, but Maki knew by the creek that that trail headed back to camp, which left Maki guessing that to the right would bring her to the cabin. But would it bring her to Nico? Or just more nonsense? Maki sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Still sticky. Once she got to the cabin, Maki was going to lock all the doors and windows, blast music Nico couldn’t stand, and soak for hours. Everyone else could go back to Tokyo.

###

“There’s a whole song called "Autumn In New York", Nico. I added it to my set. People LOVE it.”

Honoka’s voice carried through the trees as Rin and Umi approached the camp. But why did she sound like she was on a call with Nico? Neither of them should be fireside right now.

Umi stepped into the light of the campfire, ahead of Rin. Nico was sitting, smug, comfortable, on a camp stool, mug in hand, phone propped on a low table. Rin immediately dodged around Umi and ran for the tent she was sharing with Hanayo, Tora, Dia, and Ruby, giving Nico a thumbs up.

Nico was paying no attention to anyone physically present. “Post a video. Nico wants to see. Maybe from Central Park. It’s pretty there this time of year.”

“Nico.” Umi said sternly. Nico looked up, surprised.

“UMI!” Honoka’s excited tone brought Kotori out of the tent she had claimed for their family.

“Why are you here, Nico? You are supposed to be in the woods…” Umi searched for a word…”shenaniganing. I left Maki in a net. You were going to rescue her.”

“That’s not on my schedule.” Nico sipped.

“What exactly is on your schedule?” Umi glanced down at the phone, where Honoka, her hair now long, was gleefully watching the exchange. Kotori wrapped Umi in a hug, but Umi refused to allow herself to be soothed.

Nico raised her mug, “Maki rescues herself, tears everything out of the trees, and stomps off her anger while Nico has a warming drink.”

Honoka sounded like she was bouncing. “Next year, I want to help you make a haunted house, Nico. How about at the beach? Skeleton mermaids crawling up to the house.”

Umi rubbed her forehead, “Can we get Maki back safe this year, first.”

“Nico has everything handled."

“What’s next?"

“Ooohh, what are you gonna do next?” Honoka sounded like the Ayase twins about to unleash a prank.

Nico grinned, leaning forward, “The best kind of trick.”

“And that is?” Umi let herself relax back into Kotori, exasperation winning.

“A treat.” Nico winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have been working on three concurrent Poe projects so only a little time for fanfic. What's your Halloween like this strange year? I'm watching ParaNorman with an open text chat.


	4. Trick or...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki is hoping Nico is out of tricks, but will there be a treat?

The music was still playing. And pernicious. It had to go. Maki found the speakers, but they were secured in strong harnesses. To keep her safe as well as random animals and children who might wander by(although Nico had a twitch about chipmunks for some reason). Maki imagined Nico climbing up trees to set everything up. For better or worse, Nico was all about the personal touch. No one did anything like Nico. It had fascinated Maki from her first encounter with the charismatic, ambitious, and quicksilver charmer she’d married. The lantern caught a glint of pink. Ah, Maki had tracked the source of the evil, Nico’s back up mp3 player. Maki reached up to pull it out of its cozy case, and resisted the urge to stomp it into the ground. It wouldn’t have damaged it though, like Nico, it was made of surprisingly resilient material. When other people saw Nico and thought soft, tiny, fluttery petal, Maki just chuckled and waited for them to crawl, battered and crying, out of whatever battle arena they’d chosen to confront Nico in. Urban or wilderness environment, social media or backstage fan meet and greet, Nico thrived. Not that the Nishikino mountain camp was a particularly wild spot, still Nico was as much in her element here as performing on a stage or anonymous in downtown Tokyo, elbowing people out of the way for rare Idol collectibles.

Maki sighed, she couldn’t imagine Nico had a prank climax better than forced listening to deliberately awful versions of Maki’s original creations, but it was Nico, so there were always surprises. She had the sudden urge to just turn around and have Nico right there, ready to be pulled into her arms and distracted from further chaos. But first, some payback was required. Or at least some grumpiness. So Maki stomped her boots, set her jaw, and turned toward the cabin. Nico was going to have to earn her Halloween treat.

###

Dia had always been fussy. Nico had just crawled into the tent to kiss Dia and Ruby before she headed to the cabin to complete the Halloween prankfest. Ruby was curled up against her sister, soundly asleep, red hair such a vivid reminder of Maki, their child’s rare sweetness protected fiercely by everyone around her. As Nico smiled at her daughters, Dia’s green eyes opened suddenly. The scowl was accusatory as was the whispery hiss.

“Bzzzt...you’re going to wake up, Ruby, Mom.”

“Nico is quiet.” Nico smiled, pulling Dia’s blanket up, “You take good care of her, bun.”

Dia nodded, serious and grave. Neither Maki nor Nico claimed credit for that part of Dia’s personality. Maki had always seemed more mature than her years, but had been quick to revert to the goof Nico loved to tease. Dia vibed grandfatherly accountant.

“What’re you going to do next?” Dia whispered.

NIco smiled, “Make sure your Mama gets home safe.”

Dia nodded. She could approve that. “You could help her change clothes too. The pumpkins were really messy.”

Nico swallowed a nervous giggle. They’d obviously used the “changing clothes” excuse too many times in Dia’s hearing. Nico was just glad this was the RinPana tent and not one Nozomi was anywhere near.

“I’ll do my best. If your Mama wants help.”

Nico wasn’t sure about that one. She’d probably gone a little far with the Soldier Game and Bibi remixes. But Maki shouldn’t have said that Nico was slowing down. Nico always kept two steps ahead of Dia and several jumps ahead of Maki. Nico snorted, remembering Maki’s panic when she’d seen Nico’s glare.

Dia glared and pointed at Ruby. “Shh.”

Nico nodded, kissing Dia softly on the forehead, “Don’t worry so much.”

“Don’t let Mama get too mad. Ruby gets sad.”

“Nico will do her best.” And Nico did the quietest, quickest version of her signature gesture yet, “Nico Nico Ni.”

It was as good as a lullaby, Dia yawned and flipped over. Nico waved to a Hanayo absorbed in her phone, grabbed the lantern, and went back to mischief.

###

Maki was on the right path. The trees were thinning out. There was no warped music in the air, taunting and teasing her. The air had a bracing chill, light from the lantern scattered against roots, bushes, and branches in intriguing patterns. Everyone else was settled in camp, around the campfire, a comfortable picture, but Maki was enjoying this solitude, stopping to glance up at her favorite seasonal constellations, feeling her posture straighten up after weeks of being hunched over a midi keyboard scoring an animated short for an Oscar winning studio. Of course, there still might be traps. Nico was always thorough about anything she did. Maki chuckled, when had dates become this crazy? Well, kinda always, she admitted to herself with a giggle. One of their first dates had been running away from Rin pretending to be paparazzi so a booby trapped trail of minor terrors was very Nico. Maybe it was past time to leave Ruby and Dia with her parents for a couple of weeks and take her wife off somewhere romantic. To reeducate Nico on what constituted a proper date. Nico always claimed marriage precluded dating, but Maki relished Nico in courtship mode, on the rare occasion the Number One Idol in any universe decided to be the Number One Wooer. But recently, Nico had been even crazier busy working on her switch to directing and producing.

A rustle. To the right. Maki froze, listening. No followup movement so either gravity on a leaf or a nocturnal animal rushing off. But she needed to pay more attention. Nico surely had more tricks in mind as Maki approached the cabin.

Dark, silent cabin in sight and fishing wire across the path. Nico suddenly being obvious? Maki knelt and pulled the lantern through the obstacle. Rows of softly lit luminaries and golden fairy lights created a lovely path to the separate entrance they’d had installed for the master suite. Had Nico switched to treats?

###

Nico lit the last candle, and the low light around the master bath set a cozy, romantic mood Nico wanted to stay and enjoy with her stubborn, gorgeous, slippery even when not wet wife. But as much as Nico claimed this was a revenge prank, Maki had also been spending too much time commuting between Tokyo and Uchiara, dealing with both the girls and Nishikino family business while Nico was working on her directorial debut. So Maki was definitely peopled out even before all of their Muse family had arrived for the Halloween camp out.

Nico smiled, remembering years of sitting together, fireside, with Maki, telling stories of when they each realized it was love, reminiscing about the Muse training camp that had proven their connection deeper than either had been ready to acknowledge.

Humming “Yume No Tobira,” Nico scattered rose petals over the scented bathwater, smiling at the ripples that would turn into waves when Maki stretched out those dreamfuel legs to dip them into the water, sink in, lean back, eyes closed, shimmering red hair wrapped in a turban, arms stretched out...Nico dipped a hand in the water, splashing her face to shake off fantasy mode. She meant to give Maki some solitude. After that, there would be time for mutual appreciation.

Nico saw the fairy lights glow on. Maki had arrived. Pulling up her dark hoodie, Nico headed to the front door. Maki would probably follow the path Nico had created so Nico could sneak back to the campsite. And then, tomorrow, Nico would show up bright and early to cook a beautiful princess a delicious brunch.

###

“Nico?” Umi stepped out of her tent.

“She’s not here.” Nozomi said with a smirk, “What do you need?”

“Kotori wanted to know what the plan was for breakfast.”

“In bed, I’d guess.” Nozomi winked.

“What do you mean? Maki was quite determined…”

“How long have you known the two of them, Umi?”

Awkward silence and then Umi sighed.

“Where’s your wife?”

“Passed out from exhaustion.”

Umi paled, not quite taken sick enough to faint. Nozomi chuckled, “Why do you even ask?”

Umi rolled her eyes with a wry chuckle, “That is a very good question. I will consider it. Good night, my friend.”

Nozomi waved, continuing to sip her herbal tea. It was a beautiful night, crisp and clear. She always appreciated the chance to exist in mountain stillness, far from urban bustle.

###

Ahmad Jamal. "Jeff". Just perfect. Maki swooped a hand hrough the water. The shower had gotten the pumpkin goop out of her hair. Now, warm water and flickering candles. Nico knew how to set a romantic scene. There had even been a snack, bruschetta warm from the oven, the perfect Chianti to accompany it. Maki's private chef. Smiling at so many memories and tracing a languid finger across her now tingling lip, Maki wondered where the Halloween imp was. And perfectly timed, her phone pinged.

N: The stars here are stunning, but don’t leave Nico breathless like your eyes.

M: I was wrong. You haven’t matured at all.

N: And you haven’t gotten any better at flirting.

Maki paused, wondering if she dared.

M: I’m just so...

N: ?!?!?!

M: Wet.

Maki splashed her hand across the surface, imagining Nico’s expression.

N: You’re giggling, aren’t you. That’s not flirting, that’s…

M: ?!?!?!

N: Provoking. Nico is provoked.

M: Not as provoked as I was listening to...

N: Nico is a genius (￣︶￣;)

M: Nico is a terror ƪ(`▿▿▿▿´ƪ). Trick or trap.

N: That’s not how it goes. Nico prepared a full, IMPRESSIVE, immersive Halloween experience. You shivered, don’t lie to Nico.

M: ((ﾟ□ﾟ;))

M: I might be cold. Or…

N: Or?

M: You know, wet ^.~

N: You are going to be so embarrassed when Nico asks you exactly how wet…

Maki put the phone down, her face was flaming, she could feel it. Conversations with Nico always went just too far. But the thought of Nico showing up, opening the door, knowing Maki was under the sheets, waiting...Maki stood up, legs already shaky, Nico’s voice repeating whispers in her memory. A brash knock on the door to the master suite startled her as her phone pinged. Nico always ruined fantasies. Or improved them.

N: Trick or treat?

M: Just come inside.

N: (^_<)～☆

M: I can still lock the door.

And there was Nico’s bright, knowing laugh in the bedroom, “Nico just wants a sweet.”

Maki draped a towel over her shoulder and opened the door, “All right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did good, voters. 
> 
> Working on my multi chapters, chunk by chunk.
> 
> Do you like Edgar Allan Poe? We did radio plays. https://anchor.fm/upstart-arts/episodes/The-Cask-Of-Amontillado-em6rq3
> 
> Thanks to the Idol Fanfic Heaven mods for the challenge. Here's a link if you want to join https://discord.gg/VT7PfvSd

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the IdolFanfic Heaven Discord server for an October full of prompts. I'll be posting these in 5-7 days chunks so enjoy. If you want to check out the server, here's a current link:   
> https://discord.gg/VT7PfvSd   
> The children are the same as in my Idol Protection Program AU, although Eli and Nozomi's twins are only two years older, not five.


End file.
